Forum:New Mordecai Class Mod
Don't know who is gonna see this but I recently killed Crawmerax and he had dropped an intriguing class mod. It's called the Sharpshooter Hyperion Enhancement Mod. I don't know how do edit the class mods page correctly enough to post this information. I also figured more info on the item is needed before being added to the class mods page. The stats are: Sharpshooter Hyperion Enhancement Mod (req 55) +61% Weapon Damage +4 Focus Skill +3 Riotous Remedy Skill +3 Killer Skill Any help on where to go from here would be useful. I just wanted to be a contributor to this site in all its awesomeness. Thanks in advance. :Ah, it appears you've found one of the "Loyalty Mods". Incredibly rare, yes. But also bugged. When you exit and return to your game, go online, or go offline, the mod will vanish. I think we have this documented somewhere, but I'll have to check. -- 07:42, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I just shut down my game then took a look back here only to see troubling information. Alas I booted the game back up and found the mod to still exist in my inventory. Got a SS of it just in case. :It may be only when you go into/out of an online game that it vanishes, but even if that's the case, you should count yourself incredibly lucky to have found one of these. Try and hold onto it. -- 07:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Should this be posted on the class mods page? I know it's extremely rare and probably not worth posting, but it'd be cool if people knew about it. Also, thanks for the help. I was completely clueless as to what to make of this class mod. Thanks again. :It probably should be, just like the Maliwan Loyalty Mod for the Siren, and so on for each class. -- 08:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way for me to do it? I CAN edit the page, but there's no way I would get it right. I also know more information is necessary to get a good range of ability values. If you can point me in the right direction as to how to edit the class mods page to add this mod I could most likely figure it out. Preferrably though, if you want it done right, I'm probably not the best choice. Again thanks for all the help. ---- Do you guys have enough information to add them to the class mods page? I see that they already have been added. (I'm not the previous poster.) However, I'd like to contend that given that we know precious little about these mods' legitimacy, considering they disappear right now, and that they are only from killing Crawmerax and not from the game-at-large, that they should be in their own independent table at the end of the page rather than cluttering up the "normal" class mods table. If they become more commonplace and a patch is put in to fix them for consoles, I may change my mind, but they should still probably go at the end of the table rather than integrated alphabetically. I have said as much in the talk page as well. --Azuarc 13:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) -- I agree. Since they are a unique itme right now, as they dissapear, what you said makes perfect sense.